


Kissing Strangers

by vanillahigh00



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drinking, First Kiss, Halloween Costumes, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillahigh00/pseuds/vanillahigh00
Summary: He poured himself and Stevie each a cup of beer. Not paying attention, David reached into a spiderweb-printed bowl full of popcorn and brushed up against another hand. Immediately, the touch of this hand sent a tingle down David’s spine that he had never experienced before.David looked up to see that the hand was attached to a man wearing a Batman costume.“I apologize. You first.” The other man gestured to the bowl.David could feel Batman’s gaze on him.“Thank you,” David said as he grabbed a cup and filled it with popcorn. He looked back at Batman, who was still watching him. As intense as Batman’s stare was, it should have felt creepy, but it didn’t.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	Kissing Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I originally published but took it down due to some life changes. I later decided to rewrite and repost so here we are!

“He is so exasperating.” David exclaimed as he walked back into the motel lobby from his second visit that day with the new businessman in town as he attempted to file his incorporation papers for the new general store.  


“Who are we talking about?” Stevie asked, raising an eyebrow.  


“That cocky self-assured guy that works at Ray’s… Patrick Brewer.” David’s voice still raised in frustration. “Who else would I be talking about?” David waved his hands in the air.  


“Were you able to get a new form?” Stevie asked.  


“No! He listened to all of my voicemail messages and completed a new form. Who does that?” David asked as he paced the motel lobby, gesticulating with each step.  


“Nice people do things like that.” Stevie replied nonchalantly. “Wait, a second. Voicemail messages? How many voicemail messages did you leave him and why were there more than one?”  


David stopped, trying to hide the smile he felt attempting to cross his face. The whole thing would have been laughable, really if he wasn’t embarrassed at his failure to act professionally.  


“I _might_ have called him while I was high from your dirty little joint.”  


Stevie giggled. “What did you say?”  


“I called him David. I called myself Patrick. I’m not seeing the relevance.” David said, waving his hands in the air.  


David’s first encounter had ended with Patrick handing David the forms and telling him to bring the forms back completed once he had a clearer idea of what he wanted to do with his business. During their second meeting, David had gone back to Patrick’s office with his messed-up form and a plan to request a new one, but he was too late. Patrick had already completed the paperwork.  


“Well, I’m pretty sure if you called him while you were high, you must have also clearly explained what you wanted to do with your business. He must have flustered you this morning.” Stevie’s eyes opened wide, and she continued, “Wait a minute, he must be hot. That’s it, isn’t it?”  


“Maybe, but he called the name of _my_ store “pretentious”. Who the fuck does he think he is?” David could feel his blood boil the more he thought about Patrick, but what he couldn’t wrap his brain around was why he found this whole situation frustrating. Yes, they bantered back and forth this morning, but this guy did a nice thing. David should feel thankful, but he didn’t. In fact, he found himself more suspicious of this guy’s intentions. What was he after? If this guy paid attention to the tabloids, he’d know that David didn’t have any money. He certainly didn’t want David for sex, the straight-legged, mid-ranged denim that hugged his body so nicely gave his obvious heterosexuality away. What was his angle?  


“He helped you file your paperwork. Let it go.”  


David gaped at her.  


“Go back to your room, take a nap and get ready for the party. Forget about this guy at Ray’s and let’s go have some fun. Maybe we’ll meet some randoms.”  


“I’m open to meeting a random tonight.” David warmed to the thought. The idea of a good fuck sounded like a great way to end an otherwise frustrating day.  


++++++  


Stevie picked up David, and they drove to Mutt’s barn for the annual Halloween Masquerade Party. The barn was decorated in cobwebs and strings of lights in eerie shades of purple and orange. Smoke machines were everywhere and the whole place looked amazing.  


Stevie was dressed as a French Maid, and David was dressed as Danny Zuko in Grease because he knew he could rock a leather jacket. It was like his lucky charm. It typically guaranteed he wouldn’t end up alone at the end of the night. It didn’t guarantee he wouldn’t wake up alone, but he wasn’t worried about tomorrow at this moment.  


“We used to go to these masquerade parties in New York all the time. There was always such an eclectic group of people at these things. You just never knew who you were going to run into.” David said as he scanned the room through his mask. At first glance, no one seemed to catch his eye, but the night was extremely young. Someone interesting had to come along at some point.  


As David continued to look around the room, he spotted a table of food and booze. David grabbed Stevie’s hand and walked over to the table.  


“Ew…. what kind of food is this?” David asked as he scrunched his face in disgust.  


“David, this is a house party. Cheap beer and snacks are the norm… what did you expect? A full five-course buffet?” Stevie asked sarcastically.  


David studied the snack options of popcorn, cheese and crackers, a mysterious dip, and chips. He shouldn’t have even cared about what food was being served since his goal for the evening was to get drunk and fucked. Anything less would be a disappointment.  


He poured himself and Stevie each a cup of beer. Not paying attention, David reached into a spiderweb-printed bowl full of popcorn and brushed up against another hand. Immediately, the touch of this hand sent a tingle down David’s spine that he had never experienced before. David looked up to see that the hand was attached to a man wearing a Batman costume.  


“I apologize. You first.” The other man gestured to the bowl.  


David could feel Batman’s gaze on him.  


“Thank you,” David said as he grabbed a cup and filled it with popcorn. He looked back at Batman, who was still watching him. As intense as Batman’s stare was, it should have felt creepy, but it didn’t. He just stood there and if David wasn’t mistaken, he thought Batman was almost grinning. It was this upside-down smile, maybe. How is that possible? Is that even a thing?  


“Nice party. I love the idea of the masks.”  


“Yes, masquerade parties are a lot of fun.” David nodded, feeling a smile cross his lips.  


David took his time surreptitiously studying this man up and down between bites of popcorn. Batman’s costume fit him perfectly, especially around his thighs. Batman had some very sturdy-looking legs. David had thoughts. Very dirty thoughts, but he’d have to put those away for a bit until he knew if Batman was at least available, although that hadn’t stopped him before. He scanned Batman’s hands. No rings, which was a start.  


“Would you like to dance?” Batman asked.  


“Sure.” _Oh yes, I’d like that very much,_ is what he really wanted to say.  


The stranger took David’s hand and guided him to the dance floor. David looked back at Stevie as he was being led to the dance floor. Stevie signaled her approval with a thumbs up.  


David placed his left hand around the stranger’s waist and placed his right hand in the stranger’s left hand, and their bodies settled together as if made for one another. They moved in time to “Home,” anticipating each other’s moves as if they had done this a hundred times before. As the song went on, they moved closer into each other’s space. David looked down at Batman, who was a few inches shorter. For a second he wanted to take off his mask and just look at his face, look into those loud eyes that had been fixated on him from the moment they met, but he was enjoying the mystery too much. Batman’s eyes never left David’s, carrying on their own conversation while their mouths stayed silent. When the song finished, David wanted to melt right into this man’s body and never let go, but unfortunately, Batman needed to use the restroom, so reluctantly, they broke apart.  


“Okay, spill,” Stevie demanded with a smirk as she snuck up to David, watching Batman disappear.  


“I don’t know. I didn’t ask his name, but I _think_ I like him.” David smirked.  


“I’ll say so.” Stevie grinned.  


“Something about him…” David said, his lips quirking to the side.  


“Did he come alone?” Stevie asked and attempted to scan the crowd.  


“I don’t know. We’ve said like two words to each other all night.” David waved his hands in the air. “I need to eat. Let’s go find that spray-on cheese in a can.”  


“Um, who are you and what have you done with my friend David?” Stevie furrowed her eyebrow with a grin. “Desperate times…”  


“Nothing about the noises my stomach is making are desperate. I’ve never had cheese from a can before, and maybe it’s quite delicious.” David said as he sprayed some cheese on a cracker and popped it into his mouth. It was one of many new experiences he’d enjoyed since he had landed in Schitt’s Creek. Not that he planned to make spray cheese a regular grocery item, but mixed with alcohol, it certainly wasn’t the worst taste he’d ever had in his mouth.  


Madonna’s “Beautiful Stranger” came over the speaker and David’s thoughts immediately went back to Batman. He started looking around the room. He noticed Batman in a corner of the room, talking to a few people.  


“David, go talk to him. You know you want to.” Stevie signaled as if to shoo him away.  


“You think I should?” David asked hesitantly, looking back at Stevie.  


“When does David Rose _not_ go after what he wants?”  


“What’s the worst thing that could happen? He’s a straight guy?” David waved his arms in the air.  


“You won’t find that out by talking to me. Go, before I do.”  


“Fine!” David snapped and stormed off.  


It wasn’t like David to hesitate when meeting someone new, but his game had been off since arriving in Schitt’s Creek.  


Batman seemed like a good guy. David rarely attracted ‘good’ guys unless they wanted him for sexual exploration, or for his connections so they could work their own agendas. Really, when it came down to it, he never truly attracted a ‘good’ guy, but he wasn’t in New York anymore. Maybe things would be different this time. At least he hoped they would be different.  


As David continued to watch Batman, he saw him escape from the crowd he was engaging with. David seized the opportunity and walked toward him.  


“Hello, stranger.” David smiled.  


“Hello yourself.” Batman smiled back, his loud, bright eyes focused right in on him. The gaze woke up the swarm of butterflies that had taken residence low in David’s belly that evening.  


Over the speaker, David heard the opening notes of “Dancing Queen,” and asked Batman to dance.  


“I don’t know if I can handle this one.” Batman laughed.  


“Let’s try.” David held out his hand and Batman took it. David led him to the dance floor. They tried to dance as two individuals, face to face. David let this go on for a minute or two because he found watching Batman dance on his own extremely amusing. He wasn’t very coordinated. His legs were like tree trunks. As David watched him, he couldn’t help but smile. The whole thing was endearing. At that moment, any thought about randoms went out the window. Batman was a ‘good’ guy. One who probably wanted romance. David could do romance, he thought. He wasn’t accustomed to meeting people who really wanted that, but for the right person, he’d do it. Regardless of where the night took them, he wanted to end the night with Batman.  


David held out his hands and Batman took them. David took complete control, spinning Batman around the dance floor and finally dipped him, which coincidentally ended the song.  


David wasn’t even sure what brought that on. He hadn’t danced in months. Compared to a lot of the people he had dated in New York, he didn’t even consider himself a great dancer, but he felt so light on his feet this evening. He wasn’t sure if it was the fact that he was into his dance partner or that he just danced better than Batman, but either way, he was having a better time than he had had in a while.  


As David brought Batman back up to a vertical position, they shared a smile. Batman’s eyes were so piercing but so soft at the same time. People didn’t look at David like that. Like they were genuinely interested in him, maybe even special. They had shared a couple of dances, David had had a couple of cups of beer, and yet this was already shaping up to be one of the better nights of his life, he thought. The night was far from over, which meant there was a lot of room for disappointment because history had taught him that things never end well especially involving potential romantic situations.  


++++++  


Patrick had come by himself. He was new to town and didn’t know a lot of people. His plan for the evening was to make new friends and have some fun. He was just coming to terms with his sexuality, so when Danny Zuko entered the room, he knew he wanted to at least try to talk to him. What did he have to lose? If Danny wasn’t interested, he’d possibly never know who he was or worry about any awkwardness if they passed by each other in town, thanks to the costume that shielded his true identity.  


But there was a slim possibility that Danny would talk to him and Patrick could leave the party with his phone number and maybe a date. Accidentally slipping his hand into the popcorn bowl while Danny’s hand was already in there was just too easy, and since he was already feeling brave, he asked him to dance. So when this gorgeous man agreed to dance with him, he lit up inside. It was like shots of electricity coursing through his veins as Danny’s hand touched his. His hands were so soft, and he smelled intoxicatingly good. He just wanted to curl up into Danny’s body and rest there for all of eternity, getting drunk off of vanilla and cedarwood again and again.  


Dancing with Danny felt so wonderful, yet overwhelming at the same time. Patrick felt his jaw clench and his muscles tighten as the song neared its ending. He knew it was nerves. Danny was so out of his league, yet here he was, the first man that he had taken in his arms even though it was meant only for an innocent dance. He didn’t want to screw this up, so when the song ended, he politely excused himself to use the restroom. Just a few moments of respite to digest the man so different from any man he’d ever known. He reminded him a lot of David Rose. Patrick would not allow himself to attempt to flirt with Danny as he had tried with David Rose earlier that day. It had been an epic failure he was determined not to repeat.  


Once he took a few deep breaths, steadying himself, he exited the restroom only to be greeted by a sea of locals. They made small talk about costumes, and about the town in general. Patrick wasn’t ready to share his identity just yet. Especially if things didn’t work out with Danny.  


Danny found him a few minutes later and asked him to dance to an epic disco-era anthem. Patrick wanted to panic. He didn’t dance, not really. He wasn’t sure what happened a few minutes ago in Danny’s arms, but if he knew one thing for sure, he was about to embarrass himself. At least this gave him a chance to stay in Danny’s orbit a little longer so when he grabbed Patrick’s hands, he followed. Danny knew how to move and even dipped him, which made Patrick’s knees go a little weak. If Patrick just had a little more confidence, he would have kissed Danny after he stood back up as the song finished. _God, he wanted to!_  


Unfortunately, his phone rang; it was his mother. He hadn’t talked to her in over a week and knew if he didn’t take the time to talk to her, she’d be disappointed. Patrick was close with his parents, but his relationship had been somewhat strained since his move to Schitt’s Creek. His parents hadn’t been thrilled with his sudden decision to move, but had tried to support what he felt he needed. Patrick didn’t even know what he needed, but at this moment, he knew he really should at least say hello to his mother.  


He politely excused himself, assuring Danny that he’d be back.  


++++++  


Over an hour had passed by and David hadn’t seen Batman. Stevie found David sitting in a corner and came over to sit down with him. Stevie had been flirting with a few guys at the party, but not with anyone she wanted to take home.  


“Hey, where’s Batman?” Stevie inquired.  


“Probably gone…..they all leave ...anyone I find interesting.” David sat back and watched the room with his arms crossed over his chest.  


“Did you get his name?”  


“No.” David nodded.  


“Maybe ask Mutt? He must know everyone here.”  


“Still, the fact that he left doesn’t bode well for me.”  


Stevie heard a slow song come over the speaker and asked David to dance. They headed over to the dance floor while “That’s What for Friends are For” played. Stevie rested her head on David’s shoulder as they swayed. She had placed her arms around David’s neck, and David’s arms were around Stevie’s waist.  


Stevie and David had had an instant connection from the day David’s family moved into the motel. She was the friend David never knew he needed. Their personalities were very similar. They kept each other grounded.  


“I bet you’ll find Batman,” Stevie looked up at David with a slight smile.  


David looked down at Stevie trying to sound hopeful, “You think so?”  


“I do…people will talk about masks and costumes for days...someone is bound to figure out who you two are. If you are meant to find each other, it will happen.”  


“I _suppose_ you’re right.” David responded softly, which basically meant he’d never figure out who Batman was. Batman had said he’d be back, but he was probably bored of David already, and it was just easier to lie and make a quick French exit.  


+++++  


The town’s park was across the street from Mutt’s place. Patrick found a bench and sat down after he finished talking to his mother. He had told her about the party, about the work he was doing with Ray. He had wanted to tell her about the gorgeous men he had met that day. Men...two men. David Rose and Danny Zuko. Hmmm. He mentally played back interactions with both men today. He thought about the hair, the body language...no, it couldn’t be. Could it? Could Danny be David Rose? Would David Rose really go to a costume party?  


He headed back inside to see if he could find David/Danny. He stood in a corner, hidden, so no one would see him and he saw Danny on the dancefloor with what looked like a very attractive brunette. They looked like they were having an intense conversation, and then she leaned her head down on his shoulder. Was she his girlfriend? If she was his girlfriend, what was Danny doing dancing with him earlier?  


It was getting late, and Patrick figured he should just get back to his apartment. Maybe the dances were a misunderstanding. As disappointed as he was, he didn’t regret dancing with the most beautiful man he’d ever seen.  


A few minutes later, he walked back into his apartment, greeted by Ray, his roommate.  


“Patrick, who are you saving today?” Ray asked with a smile.  


Patrick sat down on the couch taking off his hood from his costume and tearing off his mask, tossing it on the couch. “I was at Mutt’s party.” He slumped his shoulders and laid back on the couch with a heavy sigh.  


“Oh yes, it’s the social event of the season. If I wasn’t playing poker with Bob this evening, I might have gone myself. Did something happen at the party? You don’t look like you had a good time.”  


“I just thought I met someone, but looks like they’re with someone else. It’s no big deal. It happens.”  


“Would you like to talk about it? I could make you an apple pie?” Ray said as his face lit up.  


“That’s sweet Ray, but no thank you. I think I’m going to freshen up and head to bed.”  


“Would you like to talk about the party?”  


“Not really. ”  


“Who is it?” Ray asked inquisitively.  


Patrick knew right away that Ray wasn’t going to let this go regardless of whether or not Patrick wanted to talk about it. He’d wake up tomorrow to the entire town knowing that he had danced with a guy dressed up as Danny Zuko. He cringed, but he wasn’t embarrassed about anything he did tonight.  


“I honestly don’t know for sure, but I think it was David Rose.”  


“Oh! Was he wearing a costume?” Ray asked again, sporting a grin. He was definitely looking for details.  


“He was dressed as Danny Zuko from Grease.”  


“Oh Patrick! That sounds like David…. he has this leather jacket that I’ve seen him wear around town from time to time. Did you say he had a girlfriend?”  


“He was dancing with some attractive brunette dressed in a French Maid costume.” Patrick leaned forward with his elbows on his lap as he put his face in his hands to run through his hair in frustration.  


“Oh, you must mean Stevie.”  


Patrick looked up, “Stevie? Who is Stevie?”  


“Stevie runs the Motel that David’s family lives in. They’re really good friends, but they aren’t a couple.” Ray laughed as if Patrick had just made the most ridiculous comment on the planet.  


“Really?” Patrick’s brow furrowed,  


“Really Patrick. You _should_ go back to the party and talk to him.” Ray responded with a smile.  


“Thanks Ray!” Patrick popped off the couch, made a quick stop in the bathroom for a quick spritz of cologne, and out the door he went.  


+++++  


Even though Batman hadn’t come back, the night wasn’t a total waste. He and Stevie had enjoyed several laughs as they sat in a corner watching everyone, trying to guess who wore what, and mocking their poor costume choices. He never regretted a night of laughs with his best friend, especially since he never had a friend like her.  


“Damn, what kind of beer is this? This just tastes awful.” David commented with a sloppy, drunken smile.  


Stevie grabbed David’s shoulders, “Maybe it's time to find you a random.”  


“Um, yeah, that’s not likely to happen here.”  


The DJ spoke over the speaker next, “Hey everyone, this is for the single folks here…..find a partner, maybe a new masked partner!”  


The song “Kissing Strangers” came over the speaker.  


“Let’s get going. I’m all set. Are you?” David asked. It’s not as if there was anyone here that he wanted to kiss.  


“Yeah, I’m good.” Stevie nodded.  


David and Stevie made their way toward the door and as they approached the entrance there stood Batman. David froze.  


He came back. They never came back.  


David caught his gaze. It was intense, almost as if either looked away, the other would vanish.  


“Hi,” Batman spoke, not letting his eyes off David.  


“Hi.” David breathed. “I didn’t think you were coming back.”  


“I couldn’t get this guy that I met earlier this evening out of my head.”  


David looked around, trying to hide his disappointment. He knew this would happen. It wasn’t anything new. He didn’t think he recalled Batman spending time with anyone else this evening, but he must have, right?  


“Are you looking for someone?”  


David turned his head back. “No, I was just leaving. I’ll let you go find who you were looking for.”  


“Um, I already found him.”  


“Oh, where?” David looked around, wondering if maybe Batman found someone interesting that David didn’t see.  


“You.” Batman blurted.  


_Oh!_ Batman came back for him? That was definitely a pleasant surprise.  


“Did you...did you want to go back inside?” David gestured toward the hall where everyone was dancing.  


“Can we get out of here? Maybe the park across the street?”  


“I’d like that very much.” David nodded. David looked back and didn’t see Stevie.  


David’s phone buzzed. David pulled it out of his pocket.

Stevie  
  


**Today** 11:25 PM  
  


I want details later.  
  


I don’t kiss and tell.  
  


Ummm hmmm.  
  


Have fun!  
  


Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.  
  


That doesn’t rule out much.  
  


Rude!  
  


“Sorry about that. My friend was just letting me know she went home. Shall we go?” David gestured toward the door.  


“Yes, I have just the spot.”  


Patrick led the way, and David followed. They found a park bench in the park across the street from Mutt’s barn and sat down. Maybe the night had turned around after all.  


After several seconds of silence, David, feeling brave, pulled off his mask. “David Rose.”  


Batman pulled off his mask with a big smirk on his face. “Patrick Brewer.”  


_Oh!_ That was completely unexpected. David just starred. _God, he was gorgeous!_ A litany of thoughts started to go through his mind, finally landing on confused.  


“David?” Patrick asked, waving a hand in his face.  


David snapped out of his reverie. “I’m just having trouble reconciling the man who thought my business was a failure with the man who I enjoyed spending time with this evening.”  


“ _Who_ thought your business was a failure?” Patrick asked, with a hint of confusion in his voice.  


David huffed. “Um, you?”  


“David, did you _really_ think that?” Patrick asked, sounding confused.  


“ _Well,_ you handed the forms back to me and told me to come back when I had a clearer picture of what I wanted to do with my business. _Your_ words. Not mine.”  


“And you called me back close to a dozen times, and clearly explained your vision in greater detail than I’ve heard presented from larger businesses. You have a great business plan. It’s very sustainable.”  


David’s jaw hung open for a moment. He was not expecting to hear such high praise from Patrick.  


“I’m looking forward to seeing what you do with your store. We got off on the wrong foot this morning and for that, I apologize.” Patrick added. He sounded so sincere.  


David allowed a smile to form on his face, “Thank you, Patrick. That is very kind of you to say.”  


“You should be very proud of yourself. I’m kind of jealous I didn’t think of the idea myself.”  


“You don’t need to say any of that.” David nodded. As he tried to think back to a collection of conversations with his family over the years, ‘proud’ wasn’t typically a word used in the same sentence as 

David and one of his ventures.  


“I’ve always wanted to open my own business, but I never had the right plan. What you have here would benefit so many people. You’re pretty business savvy.”  


“Um, that’s a stretch. I tried to manage some galleries in New York, but that didn’t work out so well.”  


“Why would you say that?”  


“My parents bought off my patrons.”  


“I’m sorry to hear that. It probably doesn’t mean much, but _I_ really think you could have something and if you’d like some help, I’d be glad to do whatever I could to help.” Patrick said.  


Patrick’s eyes were so big and so focused on David that it should make him feel uneasy, but if anything they made him feel safe. Maybe they could be friends. David wanted to hope it could be something else, but he also didn’t want to disappoint himself. “Thank you, that’s awfully generous of you, but I couldn’t ask that...of you. I wouldn’t have enough money to pay you.”  


“Let me research some things and we can circle back to this conversation, but I’m here if you need me.”  


David’s lips gathered into a sideways smile. It was a windy evening outside, creating a chill in the evening air, but Patrick’s steady gaze kept him warm. Their eyes stayed locked on each other for a moment too long before David’s eyes slid down to Patrick’s lips, hoping he wasn't obvious.  


Patrick moved into David’s space.  


David slowly leaned in, and when Patrick moved just a hair closer, David decided to go for it, wrapping his hand around the back of Patrick’s head and guiding him closer.  


Their lips met. There was a tenderness to this kiss that David had never experienced before. He’d never realized that he could be kissed like this and now that he had, he wanted to be kissed like this over and over.  


“I could get used to this,” David whispered against Patrick’s mouth.  


“I’m glad you feel that way,” Patrick murmured, “because I intend to keep doing this. I’m hoping you get used to it.”  


“I wanted to kiss you when I thought you were a stranger,” David said. “But now that I know who you are, I want to kiss you even more.”  


“Then let’s get to know each other,” Patrick said, kissing David again.  


“I’d be...okay with that,” David breathed.  


“Good,” Patrick said, taking his hand. “Let’s get used to this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Edie4711, my cheerleader, beta, and keeper of all things sane. <3
> 
> I also have a mini playlist for this fic on [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/31E3EjvuMqQ8dDs1Z7QjIc?si=ABE5gXaMQ0mH6ANZBMzl8w).
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr and IG as vanillahigh00.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading especially if you read the previous version. Kudos and comments of any length are always appreciated.


End file.
